A Wolf's Redemption  Prologue: One Starry Night
by Spirit Studios 2012
Summary: A few months after the defeat of the Anglars, it's time for the Cornerian Military Academy's graduation ceremony; but one student isn't allowed to graduate. See the beginning of his story unfold as a lone wolf follows his heart.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note: Hello to all reading this. My short story, "A Wolf's Redemption," is my first attempt at a serious fan-fiction. I will warn you, I have been running this part through my head, and it's not put down on paper except as a general summary, which leaves a lot of major details out that I feel are needed. Most of the rest of this story is going to come straight out of my head onto paper as time goes on, but will be edited to fit within the parameters of . **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights and characters (except my own) are reserved to Nintendo and the related companies that helped produce all parts of the game franchise. This work is also non-cannon, but does take place after Star Fox: Command, before Fox and Krystal decide to leave the team and start a new life together. Please support the official release.  
-**

"**A Wolf's Redemption"**

"**Prologue: One Starry Night"**

_End is Beginning._

_From the villain's ashes comes_

_A young new hero._

**Part One:**

Corneria is a beautiful planet in the Lylat system. In fact, it is know as the "Center" of the entire system. Throughout the years, Corneria has gone through major troubles: a rogue simian scientist named Andross trying to gain control of the entire system and his inevitable defeat, then brief resurrection, only to be destroyed again; an invasion by the creatures known as Aparoids, a race of parasitic cyborgs (cybernetic organisms); and most recently, the invasion by the Anglar Empire. The most famous team of mercenaries the Lylat system has ever know thwarted all of these attempts, team Star Fox!

Tonight, however, does not focus on the soldiers for hire. Tonight is a very special night for the entire planet, as the Senior Class of the Cornerian Military Academy (CMA) is graduating. Here is where are story truly begins…

"Cadet Titus A. McKenzie, please step forward. We are proud to call you a new recruit in the Cornerian Army!" The crowd cheered as the beaming cadet accepted his certificate, badge, and rank, then walked off of the stage.

At the back of the stage, all of the other graduating cadets sat patiently, waiting for the moment when their name was called and they became full-fledged soldiers. Another name was called, and as the cadet strutted to accept her rank, a Lupine and an Ursine were whispering to each other.

"I can't believe that the day's finally come, Mort!" hissed the Lupine.

"I know," the bear responded with like enthusiasm. "It's like it was only yesterday when we were freshmen doing push-ups in the mud as the seniors laughed at us. Now we're going to be joining them in the air!"

The wolf nodded in agreement. He'd spent three long years dealing with those smug upperclassmen, and now he could show them what he was made of where it mattered. He scanned the group of graduates this year. _Wow, the numbers are thin this time… I guess that's what happens when you get invaded three times._ It wasn't that there weren't any people interested in the military, it was that the times had been so dangerous that the small numbers were mostly due to peoples' parents taking them out of the academy. In truth, only about twenty cadets were killed by the wars.

Before the boy knew it, Mort's name was called. "Good luck!" he whispered as the bear sidled over to the podium and accepted his certificate, badge, and rank. _Now it's my turn!_ he mused. This is the moment he'd been waiting for!

"And that concludes tonight's ceremony!" finished the speaker, an elderly Ocelot, followed by a thunderous round of applause.

The boy stood, flabbergasted. "Excuse me, sir!" he said, coming to attention. "What about me? Did I not graduate, or was there some mistake in the system?"

The Ocelot turned in surprise. "Oh my. Let me check… no, Cadet, there are no other certificates or badges left. There aren't even any other names on the roster. It seems you were misinformed. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to try harder for next year."

Next year! That was outrageous. For four years, the wolf had busted his ass training, studying, training some more, doing class work – he'd done everything he was told and passed all of his classes with A's and B's. Now he was being told that he didn't graduate? Fan-fucking-tastic!

Holding back the tears welling up in his amber eyes, the boy stood up and stormed off of the stage. He'd been humiliated in front of hundreds of people and denied his graduation. "Fuck them!" he shouted to no one in particular as he entered his dorm room and threw all of his clothing and belongings into several suitcases. "Dad was right. Coming here was a waste of time! If they want to screw me over that's fine! They know I scored the highest in the Arwing Flight Simulation Exam and that I aced my Mid-Fight Analysis class, too! So like hell I'm gonna stay in this stinking pit!"

The boy was making his way with his luggage to the Com-Center when someone called his name. "Lyall!" It was his father. "You should've listened to me," the graying wolf said to the boy.

"Yeah," Lyall managed to choke out.

"C'mon," his father continued. "Let's get your stuff loaded up."

Lyall looked up to the sky as his father began packing the luggage into his vehicle. The graduation fireworks lit up the night sky and sickened the boy. All of his hard work had been for nothing. Suddenly, something caught his attention. As one explosion dissipated, Lyall thought he saw smaller ones behind them, like little bottle-rockets were being shot from a high altitude. He wasn't able to get a good look at them before another firework exploded. Shielding his eyes, he waited for the colors to fade, but his eyes widened in surprise as he picked out the unmistakable explosion of a Smart Bomb that only Arwings carried behind the celebratory explosives.****

-  
Author's Note: End of Part One. Part Two will be posted sometime in the near future. Again, thank you for reading. Please feel free to make a review afterwards, as all criticism is welcome. –Spirit Studios.


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note: Hello again. I hope you all liked Part One of "Prologue: One Starry Night." Here is Part Two.**

"**A Wolf's Redemption"**

**"Prologue: One Starry Night"**

_Fly off into space,_

_Little pup of blessed fate._

_Go, help the heroes._

**Part Two:**

The explosion of a smart bomb in the atmosphere far beyond the fireworks caught Lyall's attention. A dogfight was happening in the skies above Corneria!

"What are you gawking at?" snapped Lyall's father. "We need to get home."

Lyall ignored the elder wolf's words, instinct and duty taking over. There was some major flak being thrown around up there, and someone needed his help. Dropping the suitcase he was carrying, the young Lupine dashed off towards CMA's hangars.

"Where the hell are you going, Lyall!" his father roared.

By the time his father's outraged question even registered in Lyall's mind, he'd already scaled the locked fence and gotten into the hangars through a carelessly unlocked door. Inside was on old prototype Arwing used for demonstrations when preparing for the Arwing Flight Simulation Exam. Lyall activated the electronic control for the hangar doors, and jumped in the cockpit of the outdated ship.

Only one guard had been left to look after the place since it was Graduation night (because last year there had been trouble with the fireworks that were being set off by the Underclassmen Festivities Committee), and he was slammed with cheap beer. Noticing the doors opening up, he fumbled with the intercom until the microphone switched on, and said, "Who'sh there? Who gave - *hic* - gave you permishun t' launch th' Arwingh?" When there was no response the drunken guard hit a red button and spoke into the microphone again, "All pershonell… shumone'sh tryin' t' shteel th' Arwingh in th' hangar. I repeat - *hic* - shumone'sh tryin' t' shteel th' Arwingh in th' hangar."

Four guard who were nearby on patrol caught the message and started running towards the hangars. From the cockpit, Lyall could see them coming a mile away. "Sorry," he said, flipping switches and pushing buttons to start the ship. "Someone needs help."

The Arwing's starting up sent a signal to a receiver in the control room with the drunken guard, who was frantically (as frantically as a drunk can) searching for the override switch to cancel the launch sequence. When the signal reached the receiver, a second gate outside of the hangar opened up, and a hydraulics system under the tarmac lifted the Arwing into launching position.

Another guard who just happened to be inside of the hangar when the alert was raised busted into the control room pushed his drunken colleague out of the way and grabbed the mic, "Attention pilot. You **do not** have the proper authorization to launch that aircraft. I repeat, you **do not** have proper authorization! Abort immediately!"

Lyall turned on the Com-link in the Arwing and replied, "Acknowledged, flight control. Unfortunately the situation calls for immediate action that doesn't have time for authorization."

The surprised guard stood for silent for a moment, and then asked, "What is the situation, pilot?"

Lyall smiled. He couldn't believe that the guards, who were part of the Cornerian military, hadn't noticed the fighting beyond the fireworks. "Stop the fireworks, and alert the rest of the personnel to look up, then you'll see the problem." Finishing the launch preparations, Lyall punched the throttle, activating the G-Diffuser system, and the old Arwing shot forward and up as the ship reached the end of the launch system.

As the Arwing made it up above the academy, Lyall barely noticed the guards watching the Underclassmen Festivities Committee stopping the fireworks and looking up into the sky, some practically having their lower jaws detach and fall to the ground as they caught sight of the explosions going on in the atmosphere above.

_Hah! Fuckers!_ thought Lyall. It pleased him to no end that the people, some of which who used to be those seniors that ridiculed him and Mort his freshman year, had been outdone by a reject. _Oh well, no time to bask in glory. The Com-link is still tuned to the Academy's hangars. I need to begin adjusting the frequency to find the channel of whoever is fighting up here._ and he began playing with the knob.

Finally Lyall got a signal that was unmistakably riddled with the code and mannerisms of a fight.

"Damn!" came one voice, strong and sure. "They're all over – Gah! I ate that one!"

"Hold on buddy!" another voice jumped in. This one was up beat and lively, almost happy-go-lucky. "I'm on it!"

"Be careful, guys," said a third voice. This one was female, and had a distinct accent to it. Where had he heard it before? "They're launching more drones."

Whatever was going on, they were capable of doing well in any battle. Lyall could tell that by the way they spoke. Each one knew the other quite well, and their teamwork was top-notch. But this battle had them stressing.

"The enemy is preparing to fire their main battery," a robot spoke. "Preparing main ship to perform evasive maneuvers.

"Good job, R.O.B.," spoke the final voice. It was comforting, but inspirational, the voice of a true leader. And they had a R.O.B. unit. Why was that so significant? Lyall mentally beat himself up trying to remember, but forced himself to focus as he grew close to the battle zone, and his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

**Author's Note: End of Part Two. The story if finally picking up a bit, no? Again, please feel free to leave a review. I just ask that you refrain from unneeded swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights and characters (except my own) are reserved to Nintendo and the related companies that helped produce all parts of the game franchise. This work is also non-cannon, but does take place after Star Fox: Command, before Fox and Krystal decide to leave the team and start a new life together. Please support the official release.**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights and characters (except my own) are reserved to Nintendo and the related companies that helped produce all parts of the game franchise. This work is also non-cannon, but does take place after Star Fox: Command, before Fox and Krystal decide to leave the team and start a new life together. Please support the official release.**

**"A Wolf's Redemption"**

**"Prologue: One Starry Night"  
**

_The time has now come._

_Follow your instincts and trust_

_All of your senses._

**Part Three:**

In front of Lyall was one of the biggest battle cruisers he'd ever seen. Some of the Cornerian vessels weren't even this big. Turrets and cannons dotted the exterior of the ship and most were firing at small spacecrafts that dotted the starry space around it.

A distance away a Cornerian battle cruiser floated. It had an interesting design, the bridge of the ship connected to the main hull through a large gooseneck. Beneath the narrow connector were two cannons, which were pumping out blasts at the enemy as well. On the tail of the ship a simple insignia was painted – A blue fox with wings.

_No way,_ Lyall thought to himself as he realized who was fighting. It was the legendary Star Fox. The group of mercenaries who'd defeated the mad man Andross three times during the Lylat Wars, saving the planet know as Sauria at the same time during the monkey's third return. They had also defeated the race of cyborgs known as Aparoids, and had stopped the Anglar Empire from taking over Lylat only a couple of years ago. But right now they were in trouble, and needed help.

"I got someone on my tail, Fox!" came the first voice again. Lyall looked over to see that the ship being chased was none other than the Sky Claw, piloted by the famous, and somewhat infamous, Falco Lombardi.

"Sorry, Falco. I've got my own problems over here."

"The main battery is almost ready to open fire," the R.O.B. unit warned.

"Thanks R.O.B. Think you can drop us some supplies?"

"Location confirmed… Sending supplies." A crate was jettisoned at high speeds from the cargo bay of the ship, the Great Fox II, towards Falco.

"Thanks, R.O.B.!" the avian replied.

But that wouldn't help him out of the situation he was in. If the bird didn't get help soon, he was going to be shot down, and more drones were pouring out of the enemy battle cruiser. Now was Lyall's chance. He didn't have the time to make any contact with them, so he charged his laser and fired.

Three ships had been dogging the Sky Claw, and Lyall made contact with the middle ship. The resulting explosion caught the other two enemy ships and sent them spiraling out of control, eventually crashing into each other in a burst of flames.

"YEEHAW!" Lyall shouted. He'd never really made an actual kill before, only destroyed the weak practice drones that they'd used back at CMA. This was so much more fun.

Lyall was about to respond when his Arwing shook. Three dots appeared on his radar as another volley of lasers flew by. The yellow-eyed lupine made a hard left turn and sent the old craft into a shaky barrel roll. "Damn P-O-S clunker!" he mumbled as the enemy drones flew by.

Lyall turned the ship around before the enemy pilots could find him again and he fired a charged shot at the drone trio, cursing when only the middle ship was destroyed and the wingmen only took some slight damage. He had forgotten that the old prototype he had taken was far weaker than the newer models he was trying to help now. "Screw this!" he shouted, and fired a smart bomb at his assailants. The two remaining drones dodged just in the nick of time and the bomb failed to go off when Lyall pressed the remote detonation button.

The smart bomb continued flying and eventually hit the side of the battle cruiser, causing a large hole to appear in the side.

"What the hell?" Falco's voice crackled in through the comm-link.

"Where did that bomb come from?" This time it was a woman's voice.

"Over there! It's… a piece of junk!" said the up-beat pilot.

Lyall looked over and caught sight of the two other pilots who had spoken: one flying a custom Arwing dubbed the Cloudrunner, and the other flying the heavy bomber model dubbed the Bull Frog. That meant the pilots must've been Krystal Fox, the team's newest member, and Slippy Toad, Team Star Fox's mechanic, and son of the genius Beltino Toad. "Hey!" he responded. "I'll have you know I've used this 'piece of junk' to outmaneuver three of the Academy's best graduates; though I do agree."

"Who is this?" The last one responded. It had to be the leader, Fox McCloud: greatest mercenary in all of the Lylat System. He was obviously under a lot of stress, and the lupine realized that any kind of quip would be the wrong thing to say.

"Cadet Lyall Tidus O'Donnell… or I should say ex-cadet. Formerly a member of the Seventh flight squadron of the Cornerian Military Academy, sir!" Lyall responded, the years of discipline smothering his tone and diction. "I noticed the dog-fight from the ground and—," Lyall paused a beat to dodged incoming fire and take out a few drones, then picked up where he left off, "commandeered this ship to offer you my assistance."

Before Fox could respond, the R.O.B. unit gave another, more urgent warning, "The cruiser's main battery is charged and primed to fire. Moving the Great Fox II out of range."

As if on cue, turrets and cannons began to unload on the small group of Arwings, not caring that even the drones were being caught in the fire. Enemy ships were being destroyed left and right.

The team scattered and two of them had to fall back. "Sorry, guys!" Falco groaned. "I gotta get outta here!"

The other, Krystal, was much more urgent. "Ahh! I'm sorry, but I can't take any more!"

"We must destroy the guns if we are to stop this battle cruiser," the R.O.B. unit concluded.

"But can we take on a ship this big by ourselves?" Slippy asked. Even he had lost some of his enthusiasm.

"I don't think we have a choice," Lyall asserted. "Though at the rate these guns are firing at us, they'll need to stop soon."

"Besides," Fox added, with gusto, "we've blown bigger fish outta the sky before!"

"Of course!" Slippy shouted, answering both lupine and vulpine. "How could I have forgotten? So many turrets and cannons firing at once will need to stop, or the ship's core will overheat!"

"So," Fox said, a little grumpy that everybody had pretty much missed his words of encouragement. "We just have to wait out this round and then attack?"

"In theory, yes. But—."

"Then we're gonna take that opening!" and Fox's Arwing II shot forward into the barrage, performing barrel roll after barrel roll to deflect as much of the flak as possible.

"I'm right behind you!" Lyall shouted, grinning, and followed. This time it was Slippy who groaned, and took up the rear.

As the trio advanced towards the enemy's cruiser, the barrage eventually slowed, and then stopped—only to be replaced by the surviving drones. A large beam then came from behind the remaining three pilots, destroying many drones and making contact with the battle cruiser. Lyall listened as Fox and Slippy cheered on their flagship, which was already preparing to fire another shot.

Lyall took the opening created by the GFII and shot ahead of his teammates; however, he suddenly felt his Arwing shake and handling take a dive as an alarm went of and an indicator began flashing red. "Dammit!" he shouted. "The G-Diffuser is fried. I can't… SHIT!" The enemy drones had noticed the old fighter struggling and began to target Lyall, connecting with several shots. One hit the thrusters, and Lyall began careening towards the cruiser—right towards the opening where his bomb had hit earlier.

Oddly enough, the hit to the thrusters had put his G-Diffuser system back into commission, and gave the young wolf an idea. "Hey. Do you think you could get some of this flak off me?"

"Yeah. Why?" Fox questioned.

"If we can't stop this behemoth from the outside, let's do some damage inside!" After that statement, Lyall fired his two remaining smart bombs at the same area where his first had accidentally made contact. Only one hit its target, but the opening was wide enough. Aiming the disabled Arwing as best he could without thrusters, Lyall whispered a quick prayer to every deity he had ever heard of and took a deep breath, bracing for impact while simultaneously drawing his blaster and putting one hand on the eject button.

As soon as the old Arwing made contact with the cruiser's hull, Lyall slammed the eject button and was sent flying into the hallway, not stopping until he slammed into a still intact door. He exhaled only for a brief second before catching his breath again. Lyall'd had about a minute of air. Now he only had about thirty seconds.

To the right was a smashed control module, a piece of shrapnel stuck through the keypad. Normal procedure called for a demo-squad, but there was no time for normal procedure. Lyall aimed his blaster and fired twice—once at the module, which, amazingly, caused the door to open, and once in the direction his first shot had sent him in the zero gravity of space.

Once through the door, Lyall quickly slammed the in tact keypad on the other side, and the door closed. A second later the passage pressurized and Lyall gasped, gulping down fresh air as his lungs demanded oxygen. After that, gravity was restored, and Lyall fell to the floor with a dull _thud_. Now came the hard part.

**Author's Note: End of Part 3. Please review.**

**Ok, so I've edited it, and added quite a bit. Sorry for such a long hold-up, but it took me a while to get my creative juices flowing… that and Senior year of High School sucks, though I did get some good story-telling tips from my AP Lit class. The conclusion of the prologue will be in two, maybe three more parts, hopefully no more; after that, the main story will start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights and characters (except my own) are reserved to Nintendo and the related companies that helped produce all parts of the game franchise. This work is also non-cannon, but does take place after Star Fox: Command, before Fox and Krystal decide to leave the team and start a new life together. Please support the official release.**


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Star Fox. All rights and characters (except my own) are reserved to Nintendo and the related companies that helped produce all parts of the game franchise. This work is also non-cannon, but does take place after Star Fox: Command, before Fox and Krystal decide to leave the team and start a new life together. Please support the official release.**

"**A Wolf's Redemption"**

"Prologue: One Starry Night"

**Part Four:**

The hall was a short one; it had been closed off part of the way up with a set of blast doors, just in case this section became compromised. As Lyall crept forward silently, he saw that the access panel in this hall was still functioning. Several questions raced through his mind: did they notice his break-in attempt? How many enemies were there? Was there a set of guards placed on the other side? The final question was answered for him as he cautiously put one ear close to the blast doors and he heard a series of muffled hissing and growling noises, like there was an argument going on. Whatever was piloting this ship was not from Lylat. That was certain.

Looking again at the access panel, he saw that there was a simple communicator that probably (he hoped) only contacted the other side of the door. After whispering a quick prayer, he edged over and pushed what looked to be the button to open the comm channel and said, "Heya, boys. How's it goin'?" At once the 'arguing' stopped and was replaced with confused hissing and clicking and growling. Lyall moved quickly and managed to prop himself above the door between to beams, waiting and mentally thanking Coach Andreugh for his now useful body prop training.

The blast doors quickly flew open and two reptilian creatures slowly walked through, looking left and right while flicking out their tongues, tasting the air. Lyall had never seen anything like these before. Their green, scaly skin that covered the massive muscled bodies of the red-eyed behemoths was itself covered in black armor with steel spiked studs. Lyall suddenly remembered hearing some rumors of when team Star Fox had its first out of system mission to Sauria. Apparently Fox McCloud had faced monsters similar to this that was called the Sharp Claw tribe. These must be what the Sharp Claws looked like. But, Sauria was a primitive planet, without any possible means of space travel. How could these lizards have built, let alone fly, something this advanced? It was mind-boggling!

Still, Lyall's mission wasn't to figure out who was flying the ship, it was to find the secondary bridge, and get the ship out of Corneria's atmosphere. Before the two Sharp Claws had a chance to notice him, Lyall dropped down behind the both and quickly fired two shot from his blaster, dropping them like rocks.

"Hey, kid! Come in!" Lyall nearly pissed his pants as Slippy's voice came through his wrist communicator.

"Geez, Slippy! Don't do that!" he hissed quickly. "I could've been spotted!"

"Sorry," the frog said in response, a bit defeated.

"Aw, Slippy…" he sighed. "C'mon, you know I was just a bit startled. Adrenaline rush and whatnot. Listen, I need you to tell me where the secondary bridge is. If the main one is still intact, then it'll be crawling with these lizard freaks, and I can't take on that many by myself."

Slippy seemed to regain some of his pep as Lyall spoke, and responded, "It's ok. That's what I contacted you for anyways. I just finished the scan. Sending schematics… now!" The wrist communicator made a beeping sound as the download finished.

"Thanks, Slippy! Just hold on a little longer—GAH!" the ship rocked as it fired another volley of plasma at the remaining team Star Fox. "Damn, this ship isn't very stable. I guess you guys did more damage than it appears. Hold tight, and I'll try to get in contact with you a.s.a.p." And with that, Lyall muted his wrist comm. The rest of this was going to have to be stealth.

On the outside, Fox and Slippy were doing everything that they could to slow the battle cruiser's progress. But for every drone they destroyed, several more took its place. "It's like we're on Venom all over again!" Fox exclaimed. "There's just no end to them."

"I know what ya' mean, Fox." Falco agreed from the GFII.

"What do you mean? This is nothing like the Anglar Invasion." Krystal said.

"Sorry, Princess," Falco replied. "Before you came along, there was a big war fought here against that mad monkey, Andross, who was based on Venom. Don't you remember? Peppy couldn't help but brag about how he led us to find that terraforming machine."

"You're right. I still don't know all of the details though."

"Now it's my turn to say, 'You're right.'" Falco said. "Put simply, Andross had his bio-weapon drones in mass production on his planet by the time we got to him, and boy was it ugly. Wave after wave of drones just kept on comin'! If it weren't for me, heh, we'd all probably be under his thumb now!" Krystal couldn't help but laugh. Even after all this time, Falco still had an ego big enough to plug up a black hole. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, Falco. Nothing at all."

Lyall had finally made it to the deck where the secondary bridge was located. Every passing deck had contained more guards than the last, and this one was no different. In fact, this one had twice as many guards as the last! Lyall cursed to himself. How was he going to get through this time? Not only did he have to make it to the sub-bridge, he had to contact Slippy, get the door open, and disable anyone inside, all without having anyone raise the alarm! "Now would be one heck of a time for a distraction," he whispered to himself. Looking down, he saw what looked to be the remnants of someone's lunch by his foot. He grimaced as he picked up the half eaten… leg, he assumed, of meat, but inwardly smiled. These things seemed to be driven by base instincts.

Taking a quick look, he saw the door he was looking for. He'd have to be quick, but if he tossed the bone far enough, he could toss a grenade he'd found on a previous deck and take out any Sharp Claw stupid enough to go for his bait, which he hoped would be most of them. Just then, an alarm went off and a strange language began to play over the ship's communications system. Had he been discovered? A mass of Sharp Claw began to move away from his position, leaving only six guarding the door that Lyall needed to get through. Perfect. His blaster would be quieter anyways.

Lyall counted to thirty. He didn't want to risk any stragglers to hear him firing away at their comrades. As soon as he was done counting, he took another peek and saw that all of the remaining guards were still in the same positions. Several even looked to be asleep. He then quickly jumped out and started firing away. Three fell immediately, while the remaining half were shocked by the sudden assault. One Sharp Claw went to signal an alarm, but was quickly disposed of by Lyall's gun. The remaining two chose to rush Lyall, who managed to dodge the first, but was body slammed by the second, slamming into the wall with a thud and having the wind knocked out of him. He managed to barley avoid another attack from the first and aimed his blaster at the lizard's lower jaw, firing and leaving a large hole in its head.

The last one finally realized that it was outmatched and began to run away. Lyall wasn't about to let that happen. No, he couldn't risk anyone raising the alarm yet. Before the Sharp Claw could turn the corner, Lyall pounced on it and put the barrel of his blaster right at the base of its skull and whispered, "Goodnight, jungle breath." Then he pulled the trigger. Activating his wrist comm and taking it off of mute Lyall contacted Slippy. "Ok, I'm about to enter the secondary bridge. What should I look for when I get in?"

Slippy's voice finally crackled through the device, "Since it's the sub-bridge there should only be about three guys in there. Other wise it'd be pretty cramped. So that shouldn't be hard to take care of…"

"I don't need to worry about that, Slippy. I need to know what console to look for."

"Hold on, hold on! I'm getting there. You'll need to find the only one that has a dual quadro-processing modem with twelve external hard-drives at the least and probably a couple of really big towers that are in a hexaquad design and-."

"Slippy!"

"Y-yeah?"

"In layman's terms?"

"Oh," Slippy blushed, forgetting that he often knew a lot more than anyone else when it came to technology. "Just look for the biggest computer in the room."

"Thanks, Slippy." Lyall said, and muted the comm device once again.

On the bridge of the massive battle ship, over a dozen Sharp Claw worked to maintain what control was left of the massive spacecraft. A large throne was placed in the middle of it all, and on the throne sat a deflated looking Sharp Claw, who was bigger than the rest. In his prime, this Saurian had once been a warlord, ready to take over the planet. But the betrayal of one whom he considered to be his ally had left him crippled and weak. Too weak to even stand without assistance. "What is the condition of that wretched team of furred ones?" he asked in his native Saurian tongue, his blood red eyes glowing with rage.

"They are not faring well, General Scales," a subordinate replied. "Only two little metal birds remain. One of which is the Orange One that thwarted you all those years a—GHAK!" The General had lunged out of his throne and managed to pierce the throat of the subordinate officer who had been speaking, using the chair as a crutch.

"Remember this well!" he shouted. "I am still your feared General Scales! Never speak of that day in my presence, or you will DIE!" All of the other officers on the bridge simply nodded out of fear. Even though their general was a shadow of his former self, Scales' attitude had not diminished one bit. Suddenly the ship shook and warning sirens began to blare. "What is going on? TELL ME!" the general shouted.

"Sir. It seems that someone has infiltrated the secondary bridge and hacked our systems. They've input new coordinates and completely locked us out!" Down in the sub-bridge, Lyall thanked Slippy for the procedure to fully take over the ship's systems. "There's nothing I can do, sir! Nothing is responding."

"Then somebody get down there and FIX IT!" screamed General Scales. He was too close to attaining his revenge to lose it all now.

"I'm telling you, there's nothing that anyone can do! A firewall was planted that requires a pass code, and we were not provided with the technology to break the code, sir!"

General Scales was screaming inside. If he could not kill Fox McCloud, then he'd at the very least destroy Corneria City. "Detonate the propulsion systems. I'm going to make the Orange One suffer for what he did. If I cannot take his life, then I will take his home!" All of the Sharp Claws on the bridge lowered their heads. It had been foolish on their leader's part to take that mad man's help, and they knew it, but they would never question their leader. It was how they were: loyal to the bitter end.

**Author's Note: End of Part Four. Will be re-uploading Part Three with some new edits and whatnot. Like always, please review!**


End file.
